Everyone Gather Around For A Show
by ctag023
Summary: Your phone rings once, you frantically reach to answer the call, then you slowly drew your hand back, wanting to tease your boyfriend on the other end. Joshua Dun X OC
1. Half Story Pt 1

Half Story Pt 1

Your phone rings once, you frantically reach to answer the call, then you slowly drew your hand back, wanting to tease your boyfriend on the other end. Imaging the lip bite he would be doing in frustration for vexing him.

It rings again, you answer the call slowly, "Hey baby." Josh says, his voice sending chills down your spine on this late night. "Hey Josh." You say coquettishly, having the urge to rub your thighs together for the friction you desperately needed. "(Y/N), I want you to do exactly as I say baby, understood?" You nodded your head and said 'yes' on the other end at almost a whisper. You started to slowly bite and suck on your index finger, waiting for Josh's commands.

"Go in the bedroom, and get the vibrator in the drawer, and the lube." You stood from the couch and walked to your shared bedroom. "Which vibrator Daddy?" You giggled on the other end, "Not the finger one, get the-"  
"Shhh…isn't Tyler right across from you in the other bunk?"  
"Oh right…" He says at a whisper, making his voice sound more sensual.

"I'm on the bed Josh…naked, I have it on its highest setting, tell me what to do Daddy, anything."  
"Spread your legs like a good girl…" You bit your bottom lip, spreading your thighs, imaging Josh climbing on the bed to sink in between them. "Take the lube and coat the toy with it, then put it on its lowest setting, you don't deserve it's highest yet princess. I'll tell you when." You obeyed Josh's request accordingly, your legs trembling from anticipation. The tug you had on your lip intensified, your juices overflowing onto the bed. "Now circle that plastic cock around your pussy, I want to hear you beg." Your breath hitched in your throat from his words, making you tease yourself. The vibrator circled around your wet folds, teasing yourself, whining onto the phone, only fueling Josh pleasures. You unknowingly bucked against the toy, your juices and the lube fusing together, you let out low moans, and the grip on your phone tightened, pressing end. "Oh shit…" You say breathlessly, almost shaking from the vibrator. He calls back, this time, a facetime call. You answer eagerly.

"Josh?" You angle the phone, showing your nude body positioned on the bed, He's on the other end shirtless, licking his lips at the sight of you. "Put me on the nightstand, I wanna see you follow my rules princess."


	2. Half Story Pt 2

Half Story Pt 2

Laying back on the bed, he spoke enticingly, guiding you to insert the vibrator slowly. You start rolling your hips against the toy, slightly arching your back. "Uhh…Oh, Josh…yes, yes…uhh" You continue to grind against the vibrator, you hear Josh letting out low groans through the phone. Your hand reach across your chest and past your stomach, you start to rub your clit slowly. Turning the vibrator up another notch, you throw your head back in ecstasy, screaming Josh's name, followed by a string of curses. "That's it baby, scream for me. Push that fake cock in deeper, come on, I know you can take it." You press the toy inside of you further, your mouth forming an 'O' and your eyes tightly shut. Panting from it stretching you out. "Deeper baby deeper!" Josh says from the phone, you buck against the toy harder, thrusting and twisting the vibrator inside you more to please Josh. "I-I…oh, Jesus Christ! oh, oh…Josh! I can't Daddy, I can't!" Your voice cracks from a mixture of pleasure and your walls extending. Josh's phone is resting in his left hand as he watches you masturbate to his voice though the screen, his right, stroking himself with precision. His precum dripping down his tip, as he pumps his throbbing cock to the sight you. Eyes glued to the screen as he watches you, close to your climax. His low breaths becoming sharp. His motions were intense, the sounds of your moans fueling him to pump harder, his hips roll into his right hand.  
"Josh I'm so close! Ug….p-please let me cum…" You choke on your breaths, "Cum for Daddy, I want to see you squirt tonight baby girl, all over that fucking bed!" Riding out your orgasm, you wailed a final time before seeing white and releasing all over the bed, your cum saturating the sheets, pooling around you. Your chest heaving uncontrollably as you breathe sharply. "I'm not done with you yet (Y/N)" Josh strained to say, signaling he was close.  
"I did you a favor and let you cum…Now do me a favor…"  
"Anything Daddy."  
"Pull that vibrator out, and lick yourself off of it. Be a good girl for me."

Situating yourself directly in front of the phone, you held the toy in your hand and kitten licked the tip of the vibrator, it hummed against your mouth, your juices cascading down it. Licking it further, stoking it with your tongue, swirling and flicking around it. You tasted yourself, deciding to circle it around your lips, resembling lipstick, your cum glistening around your lips, as the vibrator buzzed against your mouth. Parting your lips you took the tip, and sucked on it like a lollipop, Josh's voice quaked and cracked. He came without warning all over the phone that he was intensely gawking at. Hearing your name whisper-yelled in between sporadic breaths and 'Oh God' you smiled to yourself.

And hour later, you struggled to stay awake, wanting desperately to talk to Josh, but needing sleep, he was aware of the dilemma.  
"Baby, I'll call you in the morning, I see you need some sleep, don't strain to stay awake because of me."  
"But I want to…I miss your voice Josh…it's not the same though calls and text. I'm tired of interacting with you through a screen." You yawned. He leaned up and presses a kissed to his phone screen. "Goodnight (Y/N), I love you." You smiled at his action and kissed your phone too. "I love you to Joshie, Goodnight." And you ended the call, putting your phone on the charger, and sleeping in one of his sweatshirts to fall asleep with his scent near.


End file.
